


骚舞后续

by pork0369



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: Hinskenny - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pork0369/pseuds/pork0369
Summary: 取标题无能
Relationships: HinsKenny
Kudos: 13





	骚舞后续

【脱衣服脱得开心吗？】

他看着对方阴晴不定的脸色，本还有些不安但脑海中迅速闪过对方刚刚的热舞舞姿，顿时又觉得心中有了底气。

【那你刚刚摸得还开心吗？】

【我根本就没怎么碰到他。】

他怀疑地盯着对方的眼睛，一副你别把我当傻子哄的表情。脑里的思绪翻了几波，依旧找不到没碰到他这句话的石锤，气哄哄地鼓着个脸。

【我看得清清楚楚，你明明摸了，还舔了下舌头，还顶胯，还发出那种色情的声音！】

爱人看他讲得咬牙切齿绘声绘色，原本阴沉的脸色逐渐缓和，在听到他故意模仿自己发出的喘息声却又模仿得四不像时，成功笑出声。

【你还是别学了。】

【怎么了？现在是摸完了别人嫌弃我了是不是？哼！】他被激得恨不得一蹦三尺高，无奈现被人压在门上动弹不了只能气愤地转开脸。

爱人被他脑补得一连串的戏码逗得都想要捂着肚子笑，不过看他认真生气的模样又不敢做得太放肆，毕竟兔子真急起来也不是那么好哄。爱人捏着他的下巴把他的脸转过来，认真解释【真的没有摸，拍吻戏都能错位呢，你自己看岔了。】

【真的？】

爱人诚恳地点头，成功被洗脑的他又回想了一下刚刚的画面，难道真的是我看错了？他瞧着对方这笃定的模样也不像在诳他。

【那这次我就饶过你！下次再这么不检点我咬死你！】气来得快去得也快，被哄得服服帖帖的他拍拍手转身就想出去继续high，不料却被人双手壁咚困住。

他低头瞄了眼自己光裸的上身，不安地咽了下口水。【呃，我们出去继续玩吧。】

【要玩，何必出去玩呢，在这里也可以玩的呀。】

【呵呵呵，这……这这里有什么好玩的，哈哈，太窄了，我们出去吧。】手刚搭上门把就被人一把拽回来举高按在门上，对方的气息凑得离他更近，他整个人都被对方的影子笼罩住。

【我是没有摸啊，可你是真的脱了。啧…还去撩我酒吧的调酒师，怎么？】爱人的手指从他的耳垂处一直抚摸至胸前，停在了他挺立的乳珠上。【我不好吗？】一边说一边用指甲刮了刮他的乳珠。  
【随时会有人进来的，别闹了！】

【我进来之前跟他们说了，这边的洗手间要维修，牌子都在门外挂好了。】

【呃……】耳后的肌肤传来温热的湿意，勾起的情欲逐渐在狭窄的空间内蔓延。

交缠的唇舌泛起湿腻的水声，模糊不清的呜咽声混杂着欲求不满的低喘声，交织的欲望在两人的体内沸腾翻涌。爱人的吻技向来令他着迷，蛮横而又带感，没亲几下他就感到自己的腿间硬了。

爱人滚烫的唇一点一点下移，含住他的乳珠用力地吸吮，双手牢牢地箍住他的腰，手掌尽情地在他的腹肌上摩挲。

【呜啊……嗯……你……】他爽得战栗，乳头被玩弄舔吸的快感侵袭他的神经，原本还稍有抗拒的手早已放弃地搭上对方的肩。

爱人含着他红肿的乳珠，牙尖轻轻叼住乳尖拉起，再松开，重复多次。玩弄的快感逼得他的身体泛起微微的汗，两腿间的性器早已硬的不行。

【你早有预谋的是不是？你算计我！】

爱人抬头白了他一眼，泄愤地咬了一下他的乳珠。【是我叫你脱成这个样子的吗？是我叫你把衣服随便扔给别人的吗？我都恨不得把那些看得两眼发光的人的眼睛一个个都挖出来！】

【我不管！千错万错都是你的错！】

爱人直接无视他的胡搅蛮缠，干脆利落地拉下他的裤链，一边揉戳起他的性器一边拿嘴堵住他。

【唔呜……啊……】

爱人揉搓的力度比起平日要粗暴可更爽，他的性器逐渐在爱人的手中肿胀充血，升腾的快感占据了他所有的注意力。秉承着不能自己一个人爽的优良品德，他的手刚摸到爱人的裤链却被爱人一把拉开。

【唔嗯…你不想要吗？】

【我要的是这种。】语毕，原本靠在门上的他突然被拉起，姿势突然从正入变成后入，他双手撑在座厕水箱上，两腿被爱人强制性地分开，裤子早已被褪到膝处。他扭头白了爱人一眼。

【你非要搞这么多幺蛾子吗？】

啪的一声，他吓得一个激灵，转头气愤地想要挠对方一把却被爱人轻而易举地一把抓过手。

【你干嘛打我屁股！我不做了！你欺人太甚！不做了不做了！】

爱人沉着个脸直接无视他的小情绪，废话不说一句，一手伸前握住他的性器快速地撸动，一手捏起他的乳珠揉捏，上下夹攻逼得他无暇挣扎，很快又堕入情欲的深渊。

【嗯呃……啊……】

【自己做错事还这么嚣张，翅膀硬了啊关生。】爱人戏谑地又拍了下他翘起的臀部，手掌跟臀部接触的声音在密闭安静的空间内显得更为明显和色情。

【啊……】爱人一下伸入两根手指，不等他适应就立刻肆虐地搅缠，直抵他的敏感点，他爽得不禁高吟，却又想起这毕竟是在外面立刻收敛得调整音量。

在爱人的扩张下，穴壁很快分泌出粘滑的肠液，手指进出的动作越来越顺畅。搅动的水声和情欲的喘息声交织在一起把他的身体熏出情欲的红晕。

手指抽出时他情不自禁的夹紧，爱人不禁发出调戏的笑声【不要急，哥哥很快满足你啊。】

【你闭嘴！我比你大！】虽然嘴巴不承认，但他一边听着对方松开皮带拉下裤链的声音，内心的渴望与期待也在逐渐放大。

【哦……是吗？那你好好感受一下是谁大！】爱人扶着他的腰，将自己性器一寸寸地埋进他湿热的后穴，被填满的快感快速上升充斥他的身体。

【嗯啊……啊……哈……啊……】

爱人一开始就是猛烈而深入的抽插，双手死死按住他的腰，肿胀的肉囊在他的穴外快速地拍打，发出下流的声音。

【你……你太快了，啊……啊……我呜……会坏的……】

他一边晃动腰臀跟上爱人的节奏一边呻吟，他的后穴贪婪地吸住那根肿胀的柱体，拼命地索取无边的刺激。穴内的敏感点被很狠地碾压刮弄，前面的性器接连吐出情欲的粘液。他早已顾不上这是在外面，嘴里连番的呻吟高亢淫糜。

【啊啊啊……】

高潮来临时他感觉自己的腰快要被对方捏断了，他浑身发颤地接受着潮海的拍打，灭顶的快感将他完全淹没。

【哈……哈……哈…啊……】高潮过后的酥软感逐渐蔓延四肢，他一边大口地喘气一边不自觉抓紧水箱上的把手。爱人释放过后疲软的柱体依旧埋在他的穴内，他清晰地感受着那根性器的形状，感受着它的温度，刚平息下去的情欲无息间缓缓升腾。

爱人低喘着抽出性器，扯掉溢满的套子扔到垃圾桶里，将他疲软的身子转了过来，两人变换了一个充满色欲的吻。

【再来一次吗？】

【不行！等下我出去腿软了就难看了！】

爱人略带失望地哦了一声，眼神淫贱地在他身上打量了几个来回后，忽而气愤地撇撇嘴，脱下身上的外套将他裹住。

【下次吃醋就吃醋，要打我也好，骂我也好，但是不准给我脱衣服听到没？】

【听不到！】

爱人很狠捏了一把他的屁股，咬了一口他那张不饶人的嘴【回家我就艹到你听到为止！穿好衣服出去。】

【哼！那你下次还摸别人不？】

【都说了是错位了。】

【闭嘴！我不听！】


End file.
